the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Konfrontationen
Konfrontationen auf ist die 08. Folge der ersten Staffel und insgesamt die 08. Folge der Serie The 100. Andrei Haq, Elisabeth Craft und Sarah Fein schrieben das Drehbuch. Matt Barber führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 07.Mai 1014. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 12. August 2015 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. ''Clarke Griffin'''' nimmt Bellamy Blake mit auf eine Mission zu einem alten Bunker, für Vorräte und einen möglichen Platz, um den Winter zu verbringen. Ein entsetzliches Ereignis bringt Clarke und Bellamy einander näher.'' Während Clarke und Bellamy unterwegs sind, essen die Jugendlichen versehentlich Jobi Nüsse, die Halluzinationen auslösen und durch welche ein Großteil der Jugendlichen den Kontakt mit der Wirklichkeit verlieren. Auf der Ark beauftragt Commander Shumway heimlich einen der 100, einen der anderen Jugendlichen zu töten und die fragwürdigen Tätigkeiten von Diana Sydney werden enthüllt. Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Thomas McDonell als Finn Collins *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha Nebendarsteller * Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes * Kate Vernon als Diana Sydney * Ricky Whittle als Lincoln * Chris Browning als Jake Griffin * Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller * Victor Zinck Jr. als Dax * Terry Chen als Shumway * Bill Marchant als Konzil Mitglied Soundtrack Zitate : Clarke (zu Kanzler Jaha) : "I know you both think that betraying my dad, killing him, was an unavoidable tragedy, but I don't see it that way and I never will." : Jasper: "Octavia, Octavia. I think I'm going crazy. The Grounders are here, or I'm going crazy." : Octavia: "Just slow down, just tell me what you saw." : Jasper: "Him, him." : Octavia: "Jasper, there's no one there." : Jasper: "He's right there. We have to run, we have to run. Why isn't anyone doing anything?" : Octavia: "Jasper, shut up! Are you on something?" : Jasper: "I love you and I just want you to know this. We're all gonna die soon, okay? I love you." : Octavia: (takes the nuts from his hand) "Is this all you've eaten today?" : Jasper: "It is, but who the Hell cares now?" : Octavia: "You're totally bombed. Relax. Here, buddy, take this." (hands him a stick) : Jasper: "It's a stick." : Octavia: "No, this is an anti-Grounder stick, so as long as you hold this and you sit right here the Grounders won't be able to see you. See." : Jasper: "That makes sense." : Octavia: "It does make sense." : Bellamy (zu Clarke): "Ready to be a badass, Clarke?" : Bellamy: "You're still here?" : Octavia: "I'm not moving until you let me up there to see him." : Bellamy: "Get comfortable." : Monty (zu Finn und Raven): "Is the moon in here? I can’t change the tide if the moon won’t cooperate! It's basic physics." : Raven (zu Connor): "Du bist der schönste Besen in einer Besenkammer voller Besen." : Monty (zu Octavia): "I’m pretty sure I ate a pine cone because it told me to." : Clarke: "Put it down, Dax." : Dax: "You should've stayed down there, Clarke. I tried not to kill you. But, here you are, and Shumway said no witnesses." : Clarke: "You're okay." : Bellamy: "No, I'm not. My mother . . . if she knew what I've done, who I am... She raised me to be better, to be good, but all I do is hurt people. I'm a monster." : Clarke: "Hey, you saved my life today. You maybe a total ass half the time, but I need you, we all need you. None of us would've survived this place if it wasn't for you. You want forgiveness? Fine, I'll give it to you: you're forgiven, okay? But you can't run, Bellamy. You have to come back with me - you have to face it." : Bellamy: "Like you faced your Mom?" : Clarke: "You're right. I don't want to face my mom. I don't want to face any of it. All I think about everyday is how we're gonna keep everyone alive. But we don't have a choice." : Bellamy: "Jaha will kill me when he comes down." : Clarke: "We'll figure something out." : Bellamy: "Can we figure it out later?" : Clarke: "Whenever you're ready." : Bellamy: "Let the Grounders come. We've been afraid of them for far too long. And why? Because of their knives and spears? I don't know about you, but I'm tired of being afraid." : Finn: "Clarke, you and Bellamy are leading us down a dangerous road. I wish you would've talked to me about it first." : Clarke: "I wish you'd talked to me about a lot of things, but you didn't." }} Galerie Videos The 100 1x08 Extended Promo "Day Trip" The 100 1x08 Promo The 100 S01E08 Extended Promo HD Trivia * Dax wurde eingesperrt weil er einen Mann tot schlug, nachdem dieser Dax bestohlen hat. * Octavia lernt Lincolns Namen. * Raven und Finn schlafen das erste Mal miteinander, nachdem sie auf der Erde sind. * Während Jasper unter dem Einfluss der Jobi-Nüsse ist, gesteht er Octavia seine Liebe. Octavia antwortet ihm jedoch nicht. * Bellamy tötet zum ersten Mal. Er tötet Dax aus Notwehr. * In dieser Episode wirkt Bellamy als würde er von Clarke angezogen werden. * Die folgenden Delinquenten hatten ebenfalls Halluzinationen durch die Jobi-Nüsse: ** Jasper Jordan - Sieht überall Grounder ** Monty Green - Sucht nach dem Mond und isst Tannenzapfen. ** Nathan Miller - Flippt aus. ** Bellamy Blake - Fühlt sich für den Tod der 320 Ark Bewohner schuldig. ** Clarke Griffin - Halluziniert von ihrem Vater. ** Connor - Möchte der schönste Besen, in einer Besenkammer voller Besen sein. * Devon Bostick wollte sich den Stock, den er Octavia zeigte, selbst aussuchen. Tode in dieser Folge * Dax wird von Bellamy aus Notwehr getötet. * Commander Shumway wird von Leutnant Graco getötet, der einen Selbstmord inszeniert. (Auf Befehl von Diana Sydney) Referenzen fr: en:Day Trip Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Eins Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt)